Soulmates
by NarutoKashim
Summary: Collection of oneshots after 4th Ninja War. With a lot of pairings and funny sytuation. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Girls talk:

From hospital in Konoha pink haired kunoichi just sprint out from main entrance in direction of her apartament. Didnt manage to take off her white coat even and didnt look around.

„ Damn i m late and Ino will kill me" She didnt want waste time,but to first girls meeting after ninja war that ended two months ago and she needed to look decent. Stormed her way to door and opened really fast. After take off medic coat she took fast shover and did some make up. After few minutes she left and moved forward to new big inn that was build after Pain invasion. Sakura come to main hall and find her friends in right corner sitting.

„ Damn Forehead you are late" Her best friend Ino did see her first and stand up showing her to come to them. Medic slowly come closser and was suprised that everyone s there. Ino,Tenten,Karin,Hinata,Temari and Karui from Kumogakure joined this meeting. From what she remember Karui had good contract with Ino so they become friends really fast after war.

„ Pig you know well that I have shift and because of late surgery i left late hospital. Also i need to change clothes. So leave this topic and let s order something to eat." All girls agree and call waitress to order food and drinks.

„ I m happy that we meet in that kind of meeting. I miss all those girls talks and those 2 months after war. I think its good time to talk between ourself" Ino wanted to start conversation with that kind of proloque.

„ Ino i know you too much. She just love gossip and want us to talk about my private life. Maby you start first. How about you and Sai? Did you did this?" Blodnde kunoichi was angry that Sakura countered her.

„ Sakura s right Ino. If you want our secrets first share yours" Tenten followe Sakura example.

„Well i and Sai are dating 3 weeks."

„ So you Ino Yamanaka could not take Sai to bed?" Temari started to tease her friend and most girls started to laugh.

„Did Sai s this pale guy who rarely talk but when he do, it sound wierd?" Asked Karui  
„ Yes its him." Answered Hinata

„ Omoi was in ambush team with him. He said ' Sai was skilled but his talk was funny and those nicknames.'" Sakura smiled with memory of Sai that joined her team

„ Do you think it s easy to take Sai to sleep with me? Hes more dense then Naruto in past. Now Naruto s more matured and not so goofy like in old s not talk only about me. Hinata, how in clan after what happened to Neiji. It must be shock."

Hinata close her eyes and grief show up on her face.

„ Neiji-niisan saved me and Naruto-kun. In clan he s considered like hero and members have great respect for him. Even after funeral it still hard to talk about this."

„Really? Somehow yesterday i have seen you with big smile on face after walk with Kiba" Ino with sly smile make Hinata turn red and hide her face in hands. Sakura listen a side of this and was suprised that even Hinata did live her life.

„ Kiba-kun helped me to move forward after all what happened."

„Yeah, good to have men near. Without them would be boring but i m more suprised that you Hinata moved from Naruto to Kiba" Ino was suprised that Tenten just nailed thing she wanted to ask. Hinata calmed down a bit and with serius face:

„ Like i said Kiba-kun helped me to move forward with death of Neiji-niisan and my one-sided love to Naruto-kun. But Tenten-san you also loved Neiji-niisan right?" Rest of girls changed fast topic

weapon master.

„I was thinking in our genin time that i did love him, but later i mostly admired and trusted him. For Lee it was bigger blow because he lost rival. Now he force fights witn Naruto-kun who even complain to me about that. That s funny because he never did lost to Lee."

„ So you and Lee are together?" Ino asked her friend

„ I dont know because with Lee its never clear. I quess we are. So Karui-san can you talk about yourself. We didnt have much time to talk in past"

Kumogakure kunoichi looked around her companions and smilled.

„Well in my point of view didnt changed much in village. But if i should consider guy that impress me most and dont count Bee-sama s that Naruto guy and i dont mean fact that he did save us and win war with Sasuke."

„ Why Naruto of all people?" Sakura asked

„ You remember when we come to Konoha after Pain invasion? We did attack your team and later this Naruto guy promise to share info with us. When you left he declined and let me beat him up to pulp. I didnt understand why he do this because we talked about Sasuke who was missing-nin. When anger left then i figured out that he did all because he was his friend/teammate. That was really immpresive and i fell guilty about that." Pink haired kunoichi now understand how he had all those injuries in Iron Country when she meet him later.

„ Well its Naruto we talk, in his way even most crazy s always method" Temari just confirmed for Kamui that there s no need to worry about that happened in past.

„ Karin i wanted to ask because it was secret meeting yesterday but what result about Sasuke trial?"

Red haired woman didnt much talk about their sytuation. Sasuke,Yuugo,Suigetsu and her started to live in old Uchiha district.

„ Well a lot of happened but what should i start? In this meeting with Fire country daimou Sasuke was prosecuted and they decided to let Sasuke redemption after what he did in ninja war."

„ That s suprise because i heard that elders have diffrent opinion." Ino with surpised look started to wonder what could change their view.

„ Well maby it s true Ino but what Sasuke said that Naruto and Shikamaru pushed this on them with back up of Tsunade on their side."

„ Well we talk about main strategic general of Konoha and future to be Hokage. Daimou have no choice in this kind of sytuation." Temati statement make all girls laugh that simple threat like that work.

„ So how Shika and you Temari?" Ino decided to ask about her former teammate

„ Between me and him s nothing...why you laugh on me?"

„ Because its obviously lie. Shika leave on mission to Suna one time in week also you show up in Konoha quite oftem. Alwyas together so ….?" Wind user was silent for moment then stand up and put her hands on own belly.

„Ok i m with Shika and pregnant with him" All girls were shocked and Sakura was only unlucky that she took drink that time. She spills juice in reaction on Ino who was sitiing in opposite side of table.

„For REAL? That s so unexpected that this guy. He said all time 'troublesome' and now he must be really..."

„ He dont know. I just come to Konoha to inform him." Ino move her wet face with motion' I cant belive that' thanks to Sakura drink on her.

„ It so wierd that he s first but Congratulation for sure Temari-san. You must take care of herself now" Tenten was first to said that and hug her. Rest girls joined later and most talks changed subject to child of Shikamaru with Temari. Girls really enjoyed their free times even order sake to drink. A bit drunk Ino decide to leave best topic last.

„ So Sakura you are last in order. So what changed in those months after war in your life?"

„ Nothing much. I worked and still work in hostpital and..."

„ No no no. I dont mean that, what i mean s why did you give up on Sasuke?I m not buy that you didnt want come between Karin and Sasuke unless you fall in love in someone else?" Sakura was hoping that Ino will not push her too much but after few drinks she knew that its too late for that.

„ I dont know what you talk about. I didnt fall in love in someone else, it just my feelings for Sasuke vanish after those eyars he left village."

„ I could belive that if i didnt know Sai statement about what happened after Pain invasion Sakura.

I think you dont want to talk about not because you dont love Sasuke anymore. Most likely because you love Naruto and he evade you after war." Sakura was shocked that Ino did figured out some much without talking with her in person earlier.

„Its not like that and Naruto-kun dont evade me. He just have his genin team now and dont have i have much work in hospital so...no time"

„ Naruto-kun? Huh that s new Sakura." Medic-nin figured out her mistake but it was too late.

„Sakura i think you negate yourself. Sasuke said to me that Naruto took genin team because he was afraid that after he will return you will decide to be with Sasuke. So he step down to let you do what you dream. I heard your dream in old times was to be wife of Sasuke right?"Karin decided join talk between friends and help Sakura settle her feelings and not give up on them. Sakura shocked that but didnt lose composure.

„ It fangirl dream that was not based on reality. I have changed from that time and i m not so simple-minded. I moved from Sasuke and i didnt need to give up on him."

„ What make you move up from Sasuke? Sakura you should know that love dont disapear. It just your feelings for Sasuke lost with feelings to Naruto. I dont know if you figured out this or you now heard that but if you think about who would you rather save if you need to pick Naruto or Sasuke. So what would you do Sakura?" Sakura didnt answered and become death silent.

„This doesnt change anything Ino."

„It will change but you need start to move before some other woman will take him. He s really popular now and will be Hokage in future. I bet a lot of girls in village think about that. Just start talk to him like in past and you will see forehead that your love for Naruto beat that immature feelings for Sasuke. You must break ice." Sakura didnt said anything but finished drink. Later girls talk about toher small things and late night left to their houses.


	2. Chapter 2

Bell's test

„ You guys fail and go back to Academy. Give me back your headband and try learn from begin what mean to be shinobi. That s all" Harsh word of Naruto to 3 young genins who were degredate back. After Naruto disapear in puff girl Kaoru started cry, other two boys in her team Yura and Suzuki fell grief and anger.

Sakura was going to Hokage Tower with reports from hospital. When she entered room of her master was suprised that Naruto s there. Angry voice of her master suprised her especially that it was Naruto she talked and Shizune was standing aside trying to calm down both.

„You shoud Naruto be more tolerate person with those kids. Not send them back to Academy!

„ What s happened Tsunade-sama?" Both Naruto and Hokage ignored her question

„ You said i cant do my way so why you now complain. Those three was not ready to become genins and go to missions. If you want to pass them then pick shinobi who will let them. In my opinion both were not ready!" Sakura wanted to bash Naruto for screaming to Tsunade but she feel that Naruto would not be serious if its not something he sure about. After moment Hokage let Naruto left and all 3 woman stayed for moment in silent. Hokage broke this atmosphere first.

„ Sakura why this Naruto s so stubborn? He failed best 3 students in academy because they could not snatch bell."

„ I m sure master that Naruto would not fail them only because of that."

„ Hmmm you trust him so much huh? Let s hope he will not become like Kakashi who failed couple of teams before accept your"

6 months later

„Everyone! To final exams s 3 weeks and today you will learn controling and manipulate chakra. Person who will teach you today s most skilled medic in Konoha so be nice and kind" Moment later Sakura entered classroom and look around all kids in class. It took her back when they all were sitting there and Iruka who s now on her right side teach them. It was nostlagic but her former teacher words wake up her from dream.

„ I m Sakura Haruno. Like Iruka-sensei said i will teach control of chakra that s basic thing to perfor all kind of ninjutsu." Sakura welcomed whispers from kids.

' I heard about her. She s super strong and her master was Godaime Hokage'

' Sakura-sama s so cool i want to be like her'

' She s really violent."

„ EHEM. It s not nice to whisper, if you have any questions to Sakura-san before lesson will start then do now" After Iruka statement one of girls bring her hand up to ask question.

„ Yes ask and dont worry i dont bite"

„ Is it true that Sakura-sama and Naruto-san are together?" Sakura was schocked a bit with this question. Its not something that she like to answer to others.

„ No but why you think that Naruto i are couple?"

„ My mom said that woman show her true smile when she s near person she love and i only see smile on Sakura-sama when was talking with Naruto-san" Medic kunoichi didnt know how counter girl argument. In her help come Iruka who decided that question time s over and lesson start. After 3 hours Sakura ended her lesson.

„Thank you Sakura for help. You are trully gem and you should teach more often. You were always so good in theory"

„Thank you but theory s not all sensei. I know that well when i see Naruto." All boys and girls left only three kids stayed.

„ Are you not going home? " Asked Iruka talked about something and when they decided come down to table when suprised Sakura and Iruka was standing.

„ We have wish or maby pledge. Come on guys i cant talk only for herself." Sakura remembered those kids in lesson she did make. All 3 knew everything that needed and she didnt need to focus on them too much. Boys come close and stand near girl.

„ So what s matter Kaoru,Yura and Suzuki?"

„ we pass exams we want Naruto-sensei to be our jounin again" That shocked Iruka

„ Again?"

„ Those kids were failed test with Naruto and he send them to Acadamey Sakura."

„ So please" All three did bow low

„ But why? I can give you less strict teacher. Naruto have high standards"

„ Even so we still want to show Naruto-sensei we deserve be shinobi." Said Yura

„ That s right. If we pass Naruto-sensei test i m sure he will teach us a lot." Sakura smiled when she have seen those kids really deeply belive.

„ Ok i will try persuade Naruto to take your team. Iruka-sensei first we need talk to Tsunade-sama"

„They want Naruto to be their teacher? Those kids this days more brave then in my times. OK i agree but Naruto can decline. Sakura i will leave this to you."

Sakura was asking in entire village if they seen Naruto. In her last attempt asked Kiba to sniff Naruto. To find scent Sakura give him old jacket of Naruto.

„ Sakura i will not ask how you have Naruto clothes. Its not my problem but i hope you didnt steal."

„Oh hurry up Kiba" Akamaru barked and started run adn they followed him. After 10 minutes they reach old training ground of her team. Naruto was sleeping under one of trees.

„ I leave this to you" Kiba disapeared moment later with his dog. Sakura come closser and when she was 10 meters away...

„ What brings you here Sakura? Are you come to train?"

„ No, i was looking for you."

„ What for?"

„ I did work today in Academy and i meet kids you failed."

„ I see, but why should i worry about then now."  
„ Because you will be their jounin sensei after exams" Naruto opened his eyes first time and look on Sakura with disbelief

„ Ridicolous, why would Iruka-sensei and Baa-chan want me be again their sensei?"

„ They wanted them give another shinobi but those kids wants you and even bowed before us."

„ Are they maso or what? I failed them and was harsh on them. Its hard to believe they want to fail again."

„ They all belive will pass your test so give them chance again." Naruto suprised on Sakura words stand up and shorten gap between them .

„ So they even use you to appeal me?"

„ NO! I want to help them and i m not going to ask you to pass them. Please do this favour for me if you cant for them" Naruto turn his back to Sakura

„ So Iruka-sensei and Hokage are ok with that?" Sakura smiled because Naruto sound of voice changed

„ Yes so will you do it?"

„ I dont promise that i will be not strict on them but if you ay true and they wanted that. No choice them but...i do this for you" Naruto left moment later

Sakura show up on traning ground late and was suprised that all her friends,Tsunade,Shizune even Kakashi and Gai show up to see Naruto test. When she look on ground all three genins were siting tired and Naruto stayed near them.

„ So what results Kakashi-sensei?"

„Well they tried their best but none of them not even touch bells. But you should know that well Sakura purpose of test. We will see what conclusion will Naruto make."

„ I suprised that Naruto let them second chance. I remember he was negative after their first test. What changed his mind?" Asked Shikamaru with indication that its 'troublesome' to think more about that.

„ I asked Naruto about that" Nara smiled

„ Now it s easy to understand. After all you are only weak point Naruto have except ramen."

Yura tired look on his fellow teammates. He knew that they all did their best to find opening in Naruto defence. Kaoru this time didnt cry and take this lose like she should.

„ So we failed again. I m so stupid thinking we could take those bells from Naruto-sensei" Suzuki decided to let frustration go out.

„ Tell me three of you. Do you think you could do better then that? To grab those bells from me?" Naruto asked them standing on wooden log.

„ It doesnt matter because we did not in time when we need" Yura answered with confidence in his eyes that make Naruto smile a bit.

„ This bell test s fake test. Or maby i will put this diffrent way. It have diffrent objective then take those bells because even if 100 genins would jump one me they would never even touch them. "  
„ What was purpose of this then sensei?"

„ Did you heard words like 'Three heads s not one'? To be shinobi not necessary mean that you can fight only. Why do you think they split you in team of three?"

„ Working together? So essence s teamwork right Naruto-sensei?"

„ Good! You pass. Now go home,eat and rest because tommorow really training will start." Naruto disapeared after that and show up on tree above his friends.

„Is this some kind of show that you come here?"

„That was really fun but they dont know hell will start later right Naruto?" Shikamaru statement make all laugh. Later all people left ground and Naruto stayed there. Sakura joined him moment later.

„ I admit Sakura. You were right about them."

„ In fact you still could fail them right?"

„ No reason to do. They did more then we in our bell test with Kakashi-sensei. I would be hypocrit to fail them."

„ So before you will become Hokage you will train genin team like your father." Naruto turn on front to Sakura with warm look in his eyes he kiss her before she could move.

„ That was price for favour from you. Like strawberries huh" Sakura clenched her right fist

„ You..."

„See yaa" Naruto used Hirashim to disapear. Sakura with palms of her fingers touched her lips and turn red instead.

„ Baka"


End file.
